


here is the secret that everyone knows (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cut off from Earth, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stops wearing his uniform on the two thousand and second day after they arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is the secret that everyone knows (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here is the secret that everyone knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166452) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for the AU:other square of my Trope Bingo card. Thanks to sabinelagrande for blanket recording permission and technical advice. I do so love "abandoned in Pegasus" stories.

Length 8-9 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?plmtla745ew47tm)  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?qw0vq08b7971vd9)

streaming option


End file.
